Angelonia augustifolia cultivar Balangimla.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia augustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balangimlaxe2x80x99.
The new Angelonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Angelonia cultivars that have a freely branching growth habit and numerous flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Angelonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of a proprietary Angelonia augustifolia selection identified as code number BFP-115, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Angelonia augustifolia selection identified as code number BFP-272, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Balangimla was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Arroyo Grande, Calif. since June, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balangimlaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balangimlaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Angelonia cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching growth habit.
3. Violet-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Angelonia differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Angelonia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Hilo Princess, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Angelonia differed from plants of the cultivar Hilo Princess in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Angelonia were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Hilo Princess.
2. Plants of the new Angelonia had shorter and broader leaves than plants of the cultivar Hilo Princess.
3. Plants of the new Angelonia had shorter flower racemes than plants of the cultivar Hilo Princess.
4. Plants of the new Angelonia had more flowers per raceme than plants of the cultivar Hilo Princess.